Breaking Free!
by xXxangel's.two.wolvesxXx
Summary: Spy AU: Yukimura Kohaku is the top agent at the Iwatobi Secret Society alongside Nanase Haruka. Those share a dark history neither can get over. When a new threat rises, those two must rise to quench the dark organization once and for all. But can they work together? HaruXOC, MakotoXOC, SeijuroXGou, RinXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's Angel! Thanks for reading. This is my first try at a Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfiction. This one goes to Ice Cream Kari, Lfyre, and animeorange94 for being able to put up with my ****excessive**** Haru fangirling. Thanks, Kari-chan, Lfyre-chan, Ai-chan!**

**Anyway, I had to stick with the "girl has boyish name" and vice versa trend, so a lot of the names I chose is unisex. Teehee! The only exception is Hitsugaya Aiko, who is crossed over from the Sword Art Online fic that Ice Cream Kari and I are writing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Hitsugaya Aiko belongs to animeorange94. I own everyone else you don't recognize.**

Yukimura Kohaku felt queasy.

No, that didn't seem to be the right word. Queasy was reserved for situations like when she first applied for this job five years ago.

Right now, she was just a bit nervous.

At least that was what she kept on convincing herself.

"Yukimura Kohaku!" a strict voice called.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, walking up to the desk where the woman sat.

"I'm assigning you and Nanase to Mission 094. You are dismissed," she stated, handing the blue eyed boy and I a copy of the mission information.

"Ma'am," we saluted and exited the out the door.

Oh. God, no. Not Nanase. Out of everyone in the whole Society, Haru was the last person I wanted to work with on such an important mission. I would even put up with Rei's constant theory blabbering than work with Haru.

We had a dark history.

Haru and I were raised together. Both of our parents died when we were young and at the age of four, we were shoved into the Iwatobi Agency's training center. Starting at the tender age of ten, we were on missions together on a regular basis.

Until that mission.

We were fourteen that year, and the agency decided to send us on our first undercover mission. We posed as a rich man's son and his girlfriend. I got myself into some deep trouble, and after Haru rescued me, we fell in love.

It wasn't long before we got back to the agency and more and more rumors spread about that mission, many thanks to Hitsugaya Aiko. The administrators soon found out about our relationship and commanded Haru to break up with me.

The second he told me what happened was when it all started to slowly break apart. At first, I just couldn't talk to him, but it got worse and worse. At one point, I couldn't even be in the same room as him, even if we stood in opposite corners.

From then on, we drifted farther and farther apart. The saddest thing was that I still loved him, despite all of that. But I'll never show it, and he'd never know.

When I found my way back to my messy quarters after getting lost in thought, I opened up the file, with TOP SECRET stamped across in red lettering. I sat down on the unkempt bed after checking my text messages and read the information provided in the file. There was only a half sheet of paper which contained the bare details of the mission.

**Mission #:** 094

**Rank:** A

**Assigned Agents: **Nanase Haruka (Iwatobi), Yukimura Kohaku (Iwatobi), Matsuoka Rin (Samezuka)

**Details:** Investigate the activities of the "Dark Organization". Intervene with any plans if necessary.

The Dark Organization was a group of ex-spies who have been causing quite the havoc in Japan. They were once known as the world-renowned Secret Society S.P.I.D.E.R. Not long after reaching the peak of their power did they betray the world and succumbed to the dark side, renaming themselves the Dark Organization.

"Hey, Kohaku, are you in there?" a high pitched voiced asked.

"Yeah. Come in," I replied. The heavy metal door opened to reveal a short girl with really long hair.

"What's up, Hitsugaya?" I asked her.

"I heard you got mission 094."

"Yes. I did. What about it?"

"Just, be careful, okay? A lot of people have died on that mission."

"Yeah. Like Tachibana, for example? You better be glad Hazuki saved him." Tachibana Makoto was Ai's current love interest. Rumor had it, of course, that those feelings were returned, but they could never be together because of the strict intersociety relations rules.

"Oh, shut up, Kohaku."

"Well don't you wish you did," I said bitterly. Ai loved to mess with people's love lives. Her parents named her perfectly.

"Didn't I already say I apologize?"

"And Haru hates to be free."

"Oh, shut up, Kohaku."

"You just said that."

"I give up."

"Good." Ai turned around and promptly left the room, frustrated, and slammed the door behind her.

Sometimes, wounds of the heart are too deep for time to heal. I don't think I'd ever forget those days two years ago, but now we have a new mission ahead of us. I had to get over old grudges and move on with my life. When you only have one life to live, you have to make the most of it.

I lied down on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep before a loud alarm blared though the whole facility.

"This is Agent Tachibana," a male voice on the intercom spoke. "This is a level three emergency. All active personnel please report to the main hall. I repeat: this is a level three emergency. All active personnel please report to the main hall."

I kicked myself out of bed, got my all black uniform on, and ran to the main hall.

"What's going on?" I asked Nagisa, who squeezed in next to me.

"I have no idea," the blond kid replied.

"Oh, then we'll just have to wait for Tachibana to explain."

"I hope there's a plausible explanation for this," a girl to my right yawned. The tsundere girl elaborated on her statement, "The alarm woke me up." She was an insomniac like many of us and treasured every stolen moment of sleep.

"Now, now, Yoshi," I tried to calm her down, even though I knew it wouldn't work.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang that didn't sound like a trash truck or a normal bomb. Toxic smoke filled the air and the trained agents quickly whipped on gas masks.

"Just what the hell is going on?" I heard a frustrated groan through gritted teeth coming from Samezuka agent Rin Matsuoka.

"Psht. Sounds like a fight to me," a novice agent I recognized as also a member of Samezuka replied.

"Uh, yeah, Captain Obvious. Thank you for the explanation," a voice I knew was Haru's deadpanned as the familiar sound of palm to forehead indicated the teenage agent face palmed.

The same boom filled the air once again and more and more smoke filled the room with more than a thousand agents inside it.

"We're gonna have to get out here," Haru muttered.

"Yeah. Let's go."

**Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Angel here! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed! It makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. I own my OCs and Ai Hitsugaya belongs to animeorange94.**

I sprinted down the hallway, adrenaline pulsing through my veins, following the hazy figure that appeared to be Haru.

Finally, we pushed open a heavy metal door at the end of what once seemed like an endless hallway.

"You okay?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied. "You?"

"Fine."

I glanced around at the crowd that gathered outside of the now flaming and mostly destroyed building, immediately noticing the missing Administrator and the white haired girl. "Hey, where are Tachibana and Hitsugaya?"

"I dunno," Haru muttered.

A coughing figure emerged from the smoke, on his back a frail looking girl who must have inhaled too much smoke. He sets her down on the ground and collapses next to her.

"Mako-chan! Oi, shape up! We need you to tell us what's going on!" Nagisa slaps the boy, but he slips out of consciousness regardless of the young blonde's actions.

"Damn!" Haru cursed, leaning on a tree trunk to steady himself, in a couching fit.

"Careful," I warned as I began to cough myself.

The taller blonde slips back into consciousness, only for enough time to mutter, "Take care...of Ai-chan...for me...", and to steal a glance at the white haired love of his life.

More and more agents started coughing, some of them collapsing, the others trying to keep up their strong guises and support their egos. What was in this smoke that was making everyone like this?

I was one of the last to give in to the painful pulses of air that escaped my lungs. I collapsed, curling into a tight ball.

"Oi, steady there," I felt a boy's arm around me as a voice said those words. I found myself face to face with the boy I couldn't hate but couldn't love.

He was crouched down in front of me, in a coughing fit. I rested on his muscled chest as the coughing fits got worse and the familiar taste of blood filled my mouth.

"Haru..." my voice trailed off as I began to slip out of consciousness.

"I still love you." That was the last thing I heard before the world went black. 

The whole world was embraced in pure white, aside three objects: two young teenagers and a recently bloomed sakura tree.

A black-haired boy who was a good half-head taller than the girl. His striking blue eyes stood out in the world of white as the wind danced and his hair blew across his face, then returning to its original position.

Haru.

The girl had dark blue hair, so dark it looked almost black. They were the long wavy locks that had given her the nickname "Waterfall of Iwatobi". Her mysterious, deep brown eyes gazed into his and her red lips formed a smile.

Me.

We were fourteen then, younger, just no longer innocent. There was too much death we caused and witnessed to be innocent. It was back in the days when love was real and couldn't be stolen from us.  
He held her in his arms for a long time, just treasuring the moments he knew would someday just fade to memory.

"I don't want to be alone," the blue-haired girl murmured.

"You won't be," the boy lied. "You will never be alone again."

He lied to me back then, saying everything would be okay, that we'd be together forever, that we'd have a happily ever after. But he lied. And it broke me. Somewhere, deep inside my tainted soul, it broke me.  
The scene faded to white and shifted to the next.

A tall young man in his early thirties lay on a bed with crisp blue sheets. His black hair was an artistic mess on top of his head and his eyes were closed.

Future Haru.

His arm around a young woman, also in her early thirties. Her knee-length blue hair was dishelved and covered her facial features, hiding the smile that crept onto her mouth. She had a huge swollen belly that she gently placed a hand on top.

Future me.

In between the two figures was a baby, no more than three years old. He was curled in a ball, facing the woman.

He was evidently their child: that tuft of dark blue hair was unmistakably hers, the shape of his eyes and face evidently his.

Our future child?

The world faded to white again as I woke up to the real world. 

"Oi, Kohaku-chan," a voice said as my eyes fluttered open to a completely white room with bright lights. "Wake up."

"Eh?" I murmured. "Wha-? Where am I?"

"Infirmary. You're suffering from poison smoke inhalation," a familiar voice responded. I looked to the right side to see Haru in his blue tracksuit, sitting on a chair.

"But I had..."

"It somehow went through that. Bio, Tech, and Chem are working together to figure it out."

"Oh. Are you okay?"

"Mn." That was neither a yes nor a no, something typical of my childhood best friend.

"So…" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. "Has Tachibana explained anything yet?"

"Both he and Hitsugaya are still out."

"Oh."

"What's the Society's status?"

"Hiatus. We won't be going on 094 until this mess is over." I sighed in relief. A later death sounds more appealing than an earlier one.

"Good."

"Agent Yukimura?" a voice called from outside the door.

"Come in," I replied.

"Good," the woman, clearly a nurse, said. "You're awake. You'll need some rest, but please eat first." She placed a tray on the bedside table. "Agent Nanase, the cafeteria is open for lunch."

"Thank you," I responded as the other person in the room just grunted.

As the door shut, the smell of various medicines and antiseptics filled the room via the gust of wind that followed. I gagged at the sickening smell as I picked up the bowl of soup and began to eat.

But between you and me, I wanted to be out in the field risking my life instead of in this antiseptic prison staying safe but doing nothing.

**Didn't feel like cliffhangering you guys today. Please review! I really don't care if it's criticism because I know I'm terrible at this.**


End file.
